1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount for a positionable object and has specific but not necessarily limited application to a ceiling or wall mount for a TV or a similar monitor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, wall and ceiling mounts such as those manufactured by Peerless Industries, Inc. and OmniMount Systems, Inc., while permitting the relatively heavy monitor to be adjusted around vertical as well as horizontal axes of limited rotation, nevertheless have been of rather difficult installation. Normally, at least two individuals are required to suspend the monitor in the mount. One individual is needed to support the mount while the second individual secures the suspended mount in position.